


Games Boys Play by sophiamoon

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	Games Boys Play by sophiamoon

【RR】Games Boys Play by sophiamoon 短打两则

Games Boys Play by sophiamoon [Reviews - 0]  
Summary: There’s no teasing in how he stretches his body over the pool table, no intentional seduction in this combination of jeans and bare skin.  
Categories: English Premier League  
Characters: Cristiano Ronaldo, Wayne Rooney  
Genre: Slash  
Language: English  
Word count: 193 

 

当他在台球桌上方舒展他的身体时，其实并没有挑逗的意味，牛仔裤和赤裸的蜜色皮肤的组合也并非是故意的引诱。他是个年轻的男人，或者说男孩，正在这个游戏中展现自己同样出色的天赋，好胜是他与生俱来的双胞胎兄弟，他也没打算停下享受在娱乐室中的游戏时光。

直到Wayne的思绪飘忽去了某个迤逦画面，红色的衣服还有当wayne让他弯下腰时Cris的样子（就像他现在倾斜在台球桌上的姿势一样，虽然两者目的完全不同）欣赏他的大长腿，还有又圆又翘的屁股。还有他扭过头望向他的样子，什么都不说，只是用顽皮的微笑代替千言万语。

不同于和女人一样甜腻的，缓慢地做爱，他们几乎没什么前戏，他喜欢让他的恋人尽可能久的被吊在极乐边缘的钢丝绳上，那时的cris是世上最美的风景，接着他会最后一次撞进最深处然后……

Cris看着他，了然于心的微笑，然后wayne就知道他私下里想的那些早都摆在脸上了，真该死。

“只要你记得，你得为那些毁掉的衣服买单，随地发情的色鬼。”  
-end-

 

Fuck! by sophiamoon [Reviews - 0]  
Summary: Wayne said a naughty word and needs to be punished.  
Categories: General/Unspecified  
Characters: Cristiano Ronaldo, Wayne Rooney  
Genre: PWP, Slash  
Language: English  
Word count: 110 

“操他妈的我现在真他妈快乐。”wayne翘起嘴角，一手抓着恋人的屁股，当Cris紧致火热的肌肉开始缠绕住他硬得简直可笑的兄弟时忍不住大口喘气，满足地叹息道：“操”

“你用了一个下流的单词，wayne？”

“你打算因为这个惩罚我？就为了我说了操你的，屁股，鸡巴，还有口交，还有……”

“好吧，很明显，我们不能默许这样的语言，因为你现在这么高兴看见我，而且我们正在甜.蜜.地.做.爱。”

“你意味着打算一巴掌把我扇飞吗？Cris？”

“这还能意味着什么，下流的男孩？”

“操啊！”


End file.
